


my own sleeping pill

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: !!not sure if this counts as mature or explicit!!, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, M/M, Masturbation, if it counts as explicit tell me and ill fix it!, shuuichi is trans here but its really subtle, so i dont know if it should be tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shuuichi misses Kaito,





	my own sleeping pill

Shuuichi misses Kaito more than he’s willing to admit.  
Even if it’s just simple, swift walks of him going to the corner shop, the 5 minutes Shuuichi is left alone, he misses Kaito.

So, when Kaito has to leave for two weeks with work-related business, it’s hard for Shuuichi to get used to it.

For example, there’s a purple coat normally hanging next to his dark brown one, one vibrant and memorable and the other looking as if it was made for those who just wanted to blend in. Shuuichi’s not used to seeing the wall bare when he comes home from work at unholy hours of the night.

It’s 2:10am, or so the neon green lights on Shuuichi’s LED alarm tell him. He’s not tired, really, but if Kaito were here, he’d probably nag him to get to bed even if he wasn’t tired, so he’s staying where his instincts tell him Kaito would like him to do.

An aggravated huff leaves his mouth, and he twists onto his back, looking up at the roof.   
He decided to sleep with the curtains open tonight, since he thinks the dim, blue light from the moon is pretty.

When he can’t sleep, Kaito would normally grin and tell him whimsical stories about anything he’s ever done in hopes of helping, or he’d gently lull him to sleep with a tight, but not painfully tight, grip on his sides, one hand carding through his hair and the other around his waist. Both of which, Shuuichi can’t exactly do to himself without feeling somewhat awkward.

So he lays there in the dead of night, eyes going out of focus.

He recalls the one time Kaito decided to solve Shuuichi’s sleeplessness in a more… exciting way. Caring fingers snaking down his thighs, and he mirrors Kaito’s actions with his own, breath hitching.

He recalls how Kaito is whispering sweet nothings into his ear, his hands brushing over where Shuuichi’s thighs meet through his boxers, causing sweet, desired friction to build where it feels the best.

He recalls Kaito’s slow repetitive motions of his hips smashing into Shuuichi’s, moving gently as to not hurt him, breathy moans leaving both their mouths and both of them working slow and steady up to their highs.

Shuuichi’s fingers come away slick, panting. Not bothering to tidy himself up, that’s a problem for future Shuuichi to deal with, he nearly wipes his hand on the bed sheets, before realizing ‘wait that's a bad idea’ and decides with wiping it on his shirt.

His breathing evens out, and his eyes close. Sleep welcomes him with open arms.


End file.
